1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grease compositions and, in one of its aspects, relates more particularly to grease compositions comprising, as vehicles, liquid lubricant materials and particularly low-grade hydrocarbon stocks such as solvent extracts brought to grease consistencies with a novel thickening agent as hereinafter described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, thickeners of grease compositions have been made from salts of plant or animal-derived fatty acids. In this respect, it is found to be highly desirable, from a practical and economic viewpoint to employ thickeners that maintain total reliance on available lubricant oils and manufactured chemicals.